Bronies Chile
by xPegasister
Summary: Ese fanficions está dedicado a todos los bronies que como yo, se desilusionaron del fandóm, que alguna vez creyeron en el love and tolerance, y se sintieron crucificados por ese motivo, y a los altos directivos de Bronies Chile les diré una sola cosa: están destruyendo al fandóm Brony al olvidarse de la esencia que nos formó y que los tienen donde están. By Ex Pegasister.


Todo comenzó un día en Ponyville, White Snowball caminaba por el pueblo con un bolso a cuestas rumbo a la feria, pretendía abastecerse lo suficiente para hacer el almuerzo de ese sábado, día en que sus amigos venían de visita a su casa.

Ella era una blanca unicornio, de ojos brillantemente marrones, y la crin lustrosamente negra y ondulada, con una sonrisa amable, tal y como lo es para cada habitante de ese pueblo, de ese país, de ese universo, lo que nadie sabe es su origen, un pasado oculto, oscuro, y lejano como el horizonte.

Ella era de otra dimensión, una humana del planeta Tierra, lo último que recuerda de ese mundo, es que era un lugar terrible, las noticias bañadas en sangre, la desconfianza evitaba que los desconocidos se saludaran en la calle, había gente que sufría sin tener qué comer, la tecnología avanzaba solamente para destruir a lasa familias, y cada vez que surgía alguna luz de esperanza, había alguien que te la apagaba.

Por eso agradeció la oportunidad de conocer al fandóm Brony, conocer a My Little Pony, a envolverse e ilusionarse con la magia de la amistad, a olvidar por un par de horas a la semana del triste mundo que debía compartir, realmente tenía la esperanza que dentro de un grupo así, podían cambiar el mundo, que con le poder de los ponys, se podría construir un lugar mejor.

Para comenzar a relacionarse con este grupo, fue a una de sus reuniones que realizaron un sábado en la casa de uno de los bronys de su cuidad, a través de las redes sociales se pusieron de acuerdo, ella estaba nerviosa, hasta el minuto se sentía ilusionada, pero solitaria, quería hacer algo grande, pertenecer a algo grande, algo que realmente pudiera pintarle una sonrisa al mundo, por eso su ilusión con esa serie cuyo origen era simplemente comercial, pero su trasfondo era demasiado profundo para un mundo que solo quiere vivir cubierto con la maldad egoísta de sus corazones.

De partida, era la única mujer del grupo, una de las curiosidades de fandóm Brony era que estaba compuesto en su mayoría por hombres mayores de 14 años, ella pasó noches en vela preguntándose por qué tantos hombres mayores seguían una franquicia que por tradición era para niñas pequeñas, debía ser un motivo demasiado grande y noble como para verse enfrentados a las burlas de la homosexualidad, y ese motivo lo encontró en la magia de la amistad, en lo que otros bronys en otros países denominaron "love and tolerance", o "amor y tolerancia", era el mensaje de la serie, que entregaba una nueva esperanza al mundo, con un grupo que defendía los valores de la amistad, y sus seis elementos, era un grupo del cual valía la pena formar parte.

Al entrar a la casa, habían varios jóvenes de más o menos su edad, se alegró al ver poleras con Rainbow Dah estampadas, o tazones de Fluttershy, sin duda ellos trajeron todo lo que tenían sobre My Little Pony, era una gran hazaña conseguirse esa mercancía, se tenía que mandar a pedir, o si no comprar en la juguetería lo que Hasbro ofreciera, y que era un verdadero estereotipo femenino, varios de ellos le contaron cómo fue que se las ingeniaron para pasar por cajas las figuritas de los ponys, inventando por ejemplo, que eran un regalo para sus hermanas menores, o cosas por el estilo, describían las caras de las cajeras al verlos con cientos de ponys de juguetes en sus manos, y las miradas de los curiosos de la fila, entre otras cosas, si, era difícil ser Brony en ese sentido, pero la recompensa era gratificante.

Hasta ese momento, era bastante entretenido compartir con esos Bronys, ella se sentía feliz y realizada al compartir por fin con un grupo de bronys, de sentirse parte de una comunidad que supuestamente pregonaba buenos valores.

Pasaron a la sala, habían conectado un proyector a un Notebook con Internet, y comenzaron a buscar videos Bronys por Youtube… el arte Brony era sin duda el mejor legado del fandóm, a través de Internet se podía entrar a un verdadero mundo artístico, lleno de imágenes, Fanficions, música, y videos, algo que enaltecía el espíritu, demostrando cada vez que el fandóm valía la pena.

Se rieron bastante con una de las historias diseñadas por un Brony, se llamaba "Las aventuras de Button Mash", luego pasaron a otros videos, vieron un par de episodios de la serie, hasta que se toparon con un video bastante especial, era de un joven que se había llamar "Cooler Rainbow Dash", que dio quizás uno de los discursos más inspiradores para ella.

_"My Little Pony hace bastante tiempo dejó de ser solo para niñas, si no que para hombres, para machos que se respetan, porque un hombre de verdad ve ponys sin importarle que se vea afectada su masculinidad, ¿por qué?, por la esencia de la serie, una esencia de trasfondo que una niña pequeña jamás podrá descubrir con su madures de 6 años, y que es más importante que los estereotipos, hablo del Love and Tolerance, el verdadero motivo de la existencia del Fandóm Brony, eso es algo que les guste o no deben aceptar, porque el día en que lo rechacen, será el final para nosotros."_

Cuando ella ni siquiera alcanzaba a admirar esas sabias palabras, escuchó a alguien decir:

-Son tonterías.

Miró hacia ese lado, y otro brony del grupo contestó.

-Ese Ponyfag maraco de mierda, hace quedar mal a los Bronys frente al mundo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Por decir weas del love and tolerance- respondió –todo el mundo sabe que esa mierda no existe, y que solo creen en esa wea los ponyfag de mierda que suelen dejar mal parado al fandóm.

-¿y por qué dices que creer en el love and tolerance te convierte en Ponyfag?- preguntó ella poniéndose de pié.

-Porque es así- respondió el brony.

-Además, ¡mira!, se hace llamar "Cooler Rainbow Dash", eso de mongólicos ponyfags que no son capaces de respetar a otros bronys.

-Él no parecía ser malo- respondió ella –además, todo lo que dijo tenía razón, el love and tolerance es la base del fandóm, sin él, no existirían los bronys.

Todos la quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, hasta que el primer brony dijo:

-¿no me digas que crees en esa mierda que dijo ese guatón picante?, recuerda que ese hijo de puta se presentó en el noticiero central y se mandó la media cagá.

-Lo vi- respondió ella –y simplemente dijo lo mismo que dijo en ese video, la verdad.

Todos se quedaron mirándola como si no hubieran visto jamás algo parecido, hasta que uno de ellos se puso de pié, y le pegó una cachetada.

-Déjate de decir weas, puta de mierda.

-¿No se supone que los Bronys defendemos la magia de la amistad?- le preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

-¡CÄLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- le gritó con fuerza en el oído, el sonido le golpeó el cerebro como si fuera un pesado martillo.

Luego de eso varios de los Bronys que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a manejar su celular, el dueño de casa desconectó su notebook del proyector, y se conectó a Facebook, a ella aún le dolía la mejilla en la que le habían golpeado, sin sospechar que por su ideología, iba a pagar con consecuencias mucho más graves.

Tocaron el timbre, y como cinco jóvenes entraron a la casa y la sacaron al antejardín, una furgoneta celeste cielo, con una banda color arco iris que atravesaba las puertas, la esperaba afuera, sin darse cuenta, con unas sogas le amarraron las muñecas y el cuello, y el otro extremo lo amarraron a la furgoneta.

-Oigan… ¿qué hacen?- preguntó algo asustada.

-Te juzgaremos en la capital- le respondió el copiloto antes de entrar al vehículo –ahora verás lo que le pasa a los ponyFags en Bronies Chile.

Cerró la puerta, y la furgoneta aceleró, ella cayó al suelo, y comenzó a ser arrastrada por el camino, pasaron por el centro a toda máquina, y lo más extraño era que nadie la iba a socorrer, la miraban siendo arrastrada por el vehículo y lo veían como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, más de una vez estuvo a punto de ser atropellada, en especial cuando iban en la autopista de alta velocidad, estaba cubierta de sangre y polvo, le dolía las muñecas, y la soga del cuello la asfixiaba cada vez que iban a una alta velocidad, arriba los otros bronies bailaban y se entretenían como si tuvieran una fiesta a bordo.

Al atardecer llegaron a la capital, se detuvieron delante de una casona con amplias puertas barnizadas, la soltaron y la arrastraron mientras abrían la puerta, como pudo se mantuvo de pié mientras avanzaba hacia aquel enorme salón, era sencillo, enorme, con muchas tribunas donde cientos de jóvenes, algunos la observaban escépticos, otros conversaban entre ellos de forma animada, por sus poleras, gorros, chapitas y bolsos pudo inferir que se trataban de Bronies, en las paredes habían imágenes de las mane seis, una que la conmocionó era de Rainbow Dash haciendo un saludo militar, con la bandera chilena como fondo.

Frente a ella había una tribuna principal, encima había un enorme lienzo que decía "Bronies Chile, tú comunidad Bronie", con el "tú" remarcado, en el medio había una enorme silla cubierta de terciopelo en donde un joven alto y robusto estaba instalado, a cada lado habían otros seis jóvenes, cinco hombres una mujer, el joven alto y robusto del medio la observaba con compasión, y de verdad, por la forma que había llegado llegaba a dar lástima, y sea cual sea el crimen por el cual la acusaban, podría decirse que ya había pagado su culpa.

Uno de los bronies que la tiraba de la soga se adelantó.

-Le presentó al Sr. Juez y a su comitiva el caso de una pegasister a la que se la acusa de ser Ponyfag, por defender al cretino de Cooler Rainbow Dash.

Al presentar el cargo muchos de los bronies de las otras tribunas se espantaron, y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos la palabra "PonyFag", hasta incluso el juez se echó hacia atrás en su asiento al escuchar la acusación, y le dijo a la acusada de la forma más amable posible:

-¿Es eso cierto?

-No sé qué tiene de malo Cooler Rainbow Dash, yo le encuentro la razón, ¿acaso no tengo derecho a pensar de forma diferente a ustedes?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- le gritó uno de los bronies a la derecha del juez poniéndose de pié en tono agresivo -¡aquí Bronies Chile estaba lo más bien hasta que ese hijo de puta lo arruinó todo!

El juez le pegó la mirada y el bronie se calmó volviendo a su lugar, luego volvió la vista hacia la demacrada acusada, y le dijo:

-Por lo que veo, al parecer entraste al fandóm hace poco, y creo que los bronies de tu entorno no te explicaron bien las reglas, lo que pasa es que Cooler Rainbow Dash difamó al fandóm Bronie en la prensa, y no tuvo razón en sus palabras, porque nadie en este tribunal se las encuentra, es por eso que lo más simple es exterminar a los bronies que piensan como él, pero voy a suponer que tú no tenías idea de esta situación, y con una simple disculpa pública en donde admites que Cooler Rainbow Dash se equivocó, y un compromiso de no volver a defenderlo jamás en público, me bastaría para absolverte de tus cargos.

-Llevo un año y medio en el fandóm, su señoría- le respondió ella intentando mantener la calma –y sé de lo que hablo cuando defiendo a Cooler Rainbow Dash, se que se tuvo que escapar del país para no ser torturado como ustedes hoy en día hacen conmigo, recién hoy tuve mi primer encuentro con otros Bronies, y de inmediato me juzgan en este tribunal, y verdaderamente pienso que no existe peor castigo en este mundo que la desilusión, realmente creía que formaba parte de una comunidad que trabajaba unida para cambiar a un mundo cruel y devastado, trayendo consigo los valores de la magia de la amistad como estandarte de lucha, pero veo… que me equivoqué, que todo era una ilusión, una mentira, y en este momento ya no me importa lo que hagan conmigo- luego de esas últimas palabras no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos tristes y apagados.

-Por favor, entiéndeme- intentó convencerla el juez mientras bajaba de su tribuna a través de una escalera lateral –debes comprender que sus palabras no fueron acertadas esa tarde en el noticiero central, además, "tú héroe", ha atacado gravemente a varios de los nuestros, ¿a eso le llamas ejemplo de bronie?

-¿Sólo porque no encontró las palabras correctas tienen derecho a crear todo un tribunal inquisidor para perseguirlo a él y a su ideal?- respondió ella mirando al juez a los ojos –que no haya encontrado las palabras correctas no significa que no tenga razón, además, si ha estado atacando a otros bronies, lo ha hecho solo para defenderse, o por una venganza que ustedes mismo han sembrado, ¿qué esperaban que les hiciera él luego de la tortura del año pasado?, ¿Qué los invitara a tomar té?

-Pero querida- respondió el juez intentando ser amable –ese tal Cooler Rainbow Dash solo quería fama, y lucrar con el fandón, ¿lo encuentras correcto?

-¿Cuánto dinero ganó con su lucro?- le preguntó ella de forma decidida.

-Ehm… dinero- respondió él en un tono ciertamente dudoso.

-Creo que la mayor parte de sus argumentos no son más que calumnias- respondió ella.

-Pero sabes bien que él defiende esa cosa del love and tolerance, y todos sabemos que eso no existe, es solo un tonto estereotipo del fandóm que debemos erradicar de raíz.

-Eso si que no- respondió ella en un tono nuevamente enojado –el love and tolerance es la esencia del fandóm, gracias a este espíritu es que nacieron los Bronies.

-Sabes bien que el fandóm nació en 4chan, la comunidad más oscura y pervertida de todo el Internet, ¿no?- le respondió el juez.

-Prueba clara que la magia de la amistad puede cambiar hasta el corazón más oscuro- respondió ella decidida –le pasó a todos los bronies, incluso a usted, que no lo quiera admitir es otro tema.

-¡Basta!- exclamó el juez aproximándose a su asiento –intenté razonar contigo, ser amable, de llegar a un acuerdo, pero no… sigues con tu estúpido cuento de mierda.

Se subió a su tribuna, y desde lo alto la observaba esta vez con dureza.

-Simplemente eres una ponyfag maldita, y te mereces el peor de los castigos… traigan las piedras.

Al golpear con su martillo, todos los bronies de las tribunas, incluyendo los de la tribuna principal se bajaron de sus asientos, desde una puerta lateral trajeron enormes sacos llenos de piedras de todos los tamaños, y cada bronie del lugar recogió unas cuantas.

Ella fue arrastrada hasta un rincón del enorme salón, donde fue tirada como si fuera un saco de papas, quedó amarrada, pero sin que nadie la vigilara, porque sus vigilantes también fueron a por piedras, podía escapar, el camino hacia la puerta de salida y la libertad estaba libre, pero no era capaz, no solo por todos los golpes recibidos en el camino, si no porque no tenía ganas, la desilusión le había agotado todas sus fuerzas, ¿de qué serviría seguir luchando por una causa noble si quienes deberían apoyarla la condenan?, no sentía el apoyo de nadie, solo prefería que esta tortura terminase de una buena vez.

Una primera línea de Bronys estaba lista con sus piedras en la mano, al medio se encontraba el juez con su comitiva, cuando este lanzara la primera piedra, comenzaría el ataque.

-Solo te quiero dar una última oportunidad- le dijo –me disculpo en nombre del fandóm por la forma en que te tratamos, pero si tú admites que el love and tolerance jamás existió, te prometo un futuro próspero dentro de Bronies Chile, te nombraré miembro de mi comitiva, podrás ser administradora de nuestra página web, ¿sabías tú que es una de las más visitadas de toda Latinoamérica?, ¡imagínate!, ¡una enorme tribuna al mundo!, podrás escribir reportajes de lo que sea, serás la pegasister más reconocida de Bronies Chile, ¡y tal vez del mundo entero!, solo piénsalo, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que hables en contra de Cooler Rainbow Dash, si quieres incluso puedes no tener opinión sobre el love and tolerance, solo te estoy dando la última oportunidad de salvarte, y la oportunidad de apoyar al fandóm como nunca nadie ha podido hacerlo, ¿qué me dices?

-Ese fandóm del que me hablas no es lo que esperaba- respondió ella con sus pocas fuerzas –preferiría dejar de ser pegasister antes que ayudar a unos odiosos que no saben del love and tolerance.

-Esta bien- respondió el juez alzando los hombros –tú lo pediste.

Con furia lanzó la primera piedra destrozándole la nariz, tras esto un bombardeo de piedras la cubrieron por todo su cuerpo, luego otro ataque de la segunda línea de fuego, y así sucesivamente… parecía que las piedras eran infinitas, ella se sentía cada vez más adolorida, al punto que ya no sentía su cuerpo de tanto dolor, solo se preguntaba cuando iba a terminar esa tortura, hasta que cerca del final, ya no sintió nada más.

Despertó en un lugar claro, era una habitación bastante refinada, la luz que entraba por la ventana y que la cubría era la más cálida que había sentido en su vida, se reincorporó, y sintió que no le dolía nada de su cuerpo, pero al ver de su torso hacia abajo, pudo ver dos pezuñas blancas.

Asustada corrió hacia un espejo, en el camino se percató que sus manos también eran pezuñas, y al verse en un espejo sentía como si hubiera pasado de su peor pesadilla a un sueño hecho realidad…. ¡era igual que su OC!

Sin intentar descubrir donde estaba exactamente, comenzó a saltar de alegría dando volteretas, subiéndose a la cama, probando las cualidades de su nuevo cuerpo, realmente estaba demasiado feliz como para percatarse que la mismísima Princesa Celestia estaba dentro del cuarto.

-Ejem- carraspeó a su lado.

-¡Princesa Celestia!- exclamó admirada la pequeña unicornio.

-Veo que estás contenta, White Snowball- respondió la Princesa.

-¡Sabe mi nombre!- exclamó ella.

-Se todo sobre ti- respondió la Princesa con calma –son pocos los bronys que defienden con valentía una causa tan noble como la tuya, realmente te felicito.

-Gracias Princesa- respondió White –pero, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿cómo llegué aquí?, ¿dónde estoy?

-Mi pequeña pony- respondió con voz cálida –cuando existe en el mundo un brony con un alma tan noble como la tuya, se activa una magia muy poderosa que te transporta a este mundo convertida en el pony que escogiste, y quiero ser la primera en darte la bienvenida a Equestria.

-¡¿De verdad?!- exclamó eemocionada la pony.

La Princesa asintió con la cabeza, de inmediato White Snowball se acercó a una de las ventanas, y pudo ver la capital de Equestria, la milenaria Canterlot, en toda su extensión.

-Ya le envié una carta a la Princesa Twilight- continuó la Princesa Celestia –mañana te irás a vivir con ella a Ponyville.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella aún más emocionada -¡esto debe ser un sueño!

-Nop- respondió ella –es tu recompensa por tu noble corazón bronie.

-De verdad se lo agradezco mucho- respondió la pequeña unicornio abrazando a la Princesa.

De un día para el otro, White Snowball se sentía en el paraíso, a los pocos días de mudarse a Ponyville, se consiguió su propia casa cerca de la biblioteca con forma de árbol donde vivía Twilight Sparkle, se hizo muy amiga de las ponys, las invitaba a fiestas, y realizaban muchas actividades juntas, realmente se sentía parte de este nuevo grupo, había cumplido el sueño de todo brony que realmente valorara la serie, reunirse con las mane seis.

Aquel sábado, White Snowball llegó su casa, preparó la comida, y de a poco fueron llegando las ponys, había invitado además de las mane seis, a Derpy, a Bom Bom y a Lyra, estaba feliz con su visita, pero tenía una propuesta que hacerle a todas ellas.

-Chicas, debo decirles que desde que llegué a Equestria, han sido los días más felices de mi vida- dijo en un brindis –pero no puedo dejar de pensar en esos bronys que perdieron la fe en la magia de la amistad…

-¿En serio?- interrumpió Twilight -¿perdieron la fe en la magia de la amistad?

-Así es Twilight- respondió White –y la verdad me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarlos.

-¿Y qué podríamos hacer por ti, dulzura?- preguntó Applejack.

-No lo sé- respondió White Snowball un tanto abatida –lo estuve pensando toda la noche, y si tan solo hubiera la forma de crear un `portal hacia la Tierra, y que Twilight hablara con ellos, sin duda el fandóm volvería a tener fe en la magia de la amistad.

-¡Por supuesto que la hay!- exclamó Twilight –he estado ensayando un hechizo para crear portales, puede que de aquí a mañana logre crear uno, así podríamos ir y hablar con los Bronys.

-¡Excelente idea!- exclamó Rainbow Dash –ya quiero conocer a esos humanos de los que tanto hablas.

-¡Yo también!- exclamó ilusionada Lyra.

-¡Será divertidísimo!- exclamó Pinkie Pie entre risas.

-Estaré encantada de acompañarte querida- respondió Rarity.

-Cuenta conmigo- la animó Applejack.

-Eso creo- aceptó Fluttershy de forma tímida como siempre.

-Entonces está decidido- ordenó Twilight –iremos a la Tierra y hablaremos con esos Bronies para que redescubran la magia de la amistad y el love and tolerance.

-¡Salud!- exclamó White Snowball alzando su copa.

-¡Salud!- gritaron todas las ponys.

Esa tarde las seis ponys junto a White Snowball, se reunieron en la biblioteca, Spike actuaba de testigo del hecho, describiendo en un pergamino todo lo que veía, estaban reunidas en un círculo en torno a Twilight, mientras que ella leía los detalles del hechizo de un libro.

-Ya está- dijo de pronto lanzando el libro en un rincón -¿listo chicas?

-¡Listo!- exclamaron las demás.

-A la cuenta de tres… ¡tres!- exclamó Twilight.

Su cuerno se iluminó, y con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió que esa luz dejara el cuerno, formando un pequeño huracán que de a poco fue creciendo hasta formar un portal de gusanos, brillante y del tamaño de un pony.

Twilight soltó el portal, y este siguió girando solo, a través de él se podía ver el pasto verde y fresco típico de la Tierra.

-Andando chicas- les dijo Twilight antes de atravesar el portal.

White Snowball no estaba segura de si el portal hubiera llegado al lugar correcto, de un momento a otro se acordó de todos los peligros de aquel mundo devastado, podían atraparlas los humanos no bronies, y hacer cualquier clase de torturador experimento con ellas, ¿y los verdaderos bronies serán capaces de rescatarlas?

Al atravesar el portal se dio cuenta que estaban en el lugar preciso, habían muchos jóvenes, mayores, adolescentes, gordos, flacos, pero todos o en su gran mayoría con poleras que los identificaban como bronies, estaban en un asado, cada quien con su trozo de carne en la mano o hecho sándwich, al parecer conversaban animosamente, hasta que aparecieron las siete ponys, en ese minuto todos dejaron sus actividades, y se voltearon hacia ellas, claro, no siempre te encuentras con una pony así como así, si hasta la música de fondo se detuvo de pronto, y los pocos despistados que no sabían lo que pasaba se vieron obligados a investigar el origen del problema.

-Saludos- se adelantó Twilight –mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y he venido desde Equestria, para tratar un tema muy importante con ustedes, ¿Quién de ustedes es el líder?

En silencio, se acercó el joven alto y robusto que actuó de juez contra White Snowball, llevaba las manos en la espalda.

-Es un gusto conocerte- le respondió Twilight amablemente -¿qué es lo que llevas detrás de ti?

El juez sacó las manos de su espalda, traía entre sus manos una escopeta, con la cual apuntaba a Twilight directamente entre los ojos.

-¿Qué… es lo que pretendes?- dijo Twiliht nerviosamente, a White Snowball se le apretaron todos los nervios de su cuerpo al ver tan tensa escena, y antes de comprender lo que estaba pasando, un fuerte ruido le avisó que el brony había disparado, y Twilight yacía muerta con un balazo en la frente.

Solo el eco del balazo llenaba su cabeza, las ponys se encontraban impactadas al ver lo que acaba de ocurrir, los bronys, inexpresivos, sacaron sus armas, pistolas, escopetas, armas de fuego en general de distintos modelos y potencias, preparándose para la cacería.

-¡CORRAN!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a White Snowball al tiempo en que se escuchaban los primeros balazos, White dio el ejemplo de huida rumbo al portal que habían dejado, mientras las demás ponys la seguían.

-¡No pienso dejar a Twilight!- exclamó Rainbow Dash dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo inerte de Twilight, la leal pegazo fue la segunda víctima de la cacería, abrazada de balazos que dejaron su atlético cuerpo como queso suizo.

Su sangrienta muerte fue motivo para que las demás ponys apretaran el paso rumbo al portal, pero con desesperación descubrieron que este ya no se encontraba, se había ido junto con la última exhalación de Twilight.

Ese día no hubo piedad con las ponys… una a una fueron encontradas desde los más recónditos escondites del Parque Forestal, fueron masacradas a balazos, y luego reunieron todos los coloridos cuerpos inertes, y los mutilaron con hachas, para luego quemarlos en una fogata con la cual se reunieron y festejaron esa noche, sin mencionar otros grotescos actos que no soy capaz de narrar en esta historia.

Al día siguiente, Lyra llegó a la biblioteca de Twilight, al entrar solo vio a Spike dormitando sobre una libreta de notas.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?- lo despertó.

-Se fueron ayer a la otra dimensión- respondió mientras se desperezaba.

-¿qué?- exclamó angustiada -¡dijeron que iban a ir hoy!

-Fue idea de Twilight- respondió Spike.

-Y yo quería conocer a los Bronies- respondió decepcionada.

Al ver a Spike alzando los hombros, vio que ya no había nada más que hacer, y se fue decepcionada sin sospechar de lo que se había salvado.

FIN.


End file.
